


Silver Fox

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser's hair turns white.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Fox

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_snippet prompt of a picture of Pual Gross with white hair

Fraser stood in front of the front door of the cabin he shared with Ray. The butterflies in his stomach were doing flip-flops and his hands were sweating.

When he had left to go on patrol just three months ago his hair had been gray at the temples, but now it was completely white. He didn't know why he was so nervous, many people had white hair, but he was. He couldn't help but think that Ray might not want him now that his advanced age was apparent; Ray was still as vigorous as ever even at the age of fifty five.

Dief grumbled. Even as a ghost he was still opinionated. 

'I know I'm being ridiculous.'

Fraser took a deep breath and walked into the cabin.

Ray had his back turned and was dancing to music playing on his record player.

Fraser coughed and Ray turned around. His eyes went wide as he walked to Fraser.

He ran his fingers through Fraser's hair. 'Holy crap! You went white!'

'I know. Is that okay.'

'Want you mean? It happens.'

'I'm aware. I thought maybe you wouldn't like it because it shows my age.'

Ray slid his hand down and caressed Fraser's cheek. Fraser leaned into the touch. Ray's hand was rough and calloused.

'I like it. You look like a sexy professor. Do you like my wrinkles?'

'Of course. They're a part of you.'

'See. See. That's what I'm saying. Your hair reminds me of all the years we've had together. Just don't ask me to go grey, I love the hair dye.

'Of course not. I'm quite enamored with your hair as well.' 

Fraser smiled as he leaned forward and captured Ray's lips. They had had many great years together and Fraser was sure they'd have many more.


End file.
